1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus and a terminal apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus having a storing unit and relates to a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, what is called a CD changer in which a number of CDs (Compact Disc) are enclosed and an automatic reproduction of a CD is executed has been put into practical use. In such a CD changer, tens to hundreds of CDs are enclosed in one casing and the reproduction of a CD selected by a predetermined operation is automatically executed. The reproduction of the CD can be executed every CD or a plurality of CDs are selected and the random reproduction can be also executed on a CD unit basis or a unit basis of a recorded music piece. The CD changer is mainly fixedly used, namely, it is installed in the room and is used.
On the other hand, as a portable audio data reproducing apparatus, in recent years, an apparatus using a magnetooptical disc or optical disc having a diameter of almost 64 mm is spreading. In such a portable audio data reproducing apparatus, an analog audio signal is converted into a digital . signal and is compressed by a compressing technique called an ATRAC (Adaptive Transform Acoustic Coding: trade name) and is recorded to a magnctooptical disc. There are advantages such that since the analog audio signal is recorded as compressed digital data, deterioration in sound quality is small and that since the disc is used as a recording medium, the random reproduction can be performed.
In the foregoing CD changer, however, even in the automatic reproduction, an exchanging time of the CD occurs, so that there is a problem such that it is difficult to realize the continuous reproduction. The CD changer in which 100 to 200 CDs are enclosed has problems such that a casing is large and heavy and it is very inconvenient to carry and install.
Even in the foregoing portable audio data reproducing apparatus, when the recording is once performed to a magnetooptical disc, in case of reproducing, the random reproduction or normal reproduction can be performed only in a range of the recorded magnetooptical disc. There is, therefore, a problem such that in the random reproduction, music piece designation reproduction, or the like in a plurality of magnetooptical discs, it is necessary to exchange the magnetooptical discs every time. There is, consequently, a problem such that the user has to always carry a plurality of magnetooptical discs or optical discs.
In the foregoing CD changer, although a number of CDs can be enclosed, there is a problem such that there is not means for automatically fetching information regarding the enclosed CDs and the titles of the music pieces or the like recorded in the CD. Hitherto, the user cannot help manually inputting those information regarding the music piece titles or the like.
Further, there are problems such that a dubbing process from the CD changer to another audio apparatus (recording medium), for example, the foregoing magnetooptical disc can be performed at only a reproducing speed of the CD and it takes a long time even to perform the dubbing of one CD.